1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor and a pressure measurement method of the pressure sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many sensor systems have been developed in accordance with robot engineering and mechatronics systems being in progress. In particular, a technique of a tactile sensor which corresponds to a cutaneous sensation of a human is considered to be significant. The tactile sensor is a pressure sensor such as pressure-sensitive elements, and the like, in a state of being disposed in a matrix. By the tactile sensor, when a pressure is applied to any one of the pressure sensors, a position where the pressure is applied and the pressure measurement are detected (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1-296129).
In this regard, the pressure is preferably detected optically.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to obtaining an advantage in detecting the pressure optically.